Frowny Faces
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Kenny finds Butters vandalizing public property. What could have brought about this strange behavior? (Butters' Birthday Fic)


__**Just a quick one-shot for Butters' birthday! :D**

* * *

_I wonder if anything interesting is happening tonight, _I thought to myself as I did my routinely night patrol as Mysterion. South Park had been eerily quiet lately and it was putting me on edge. I actually wished that the Coon would come out to do some mischief, so that I knew everything was alright in the small town.

After a full hour of walking the empty streets, I became restless and decided to just go home. When I turned back around, though, I heard something in the nearby alleyway. I slowly walked over, making sure I was in the shadows, and peeked behind a wall. There was a small light coming from a flashlight that was on top of a dumpster.

As I got a little closer, I could see a small figure vandalizing one of the walls. The figure was turned away from me, but I could tell it was a boy with blonde, puffy hair and a blue sweater on. I only knew of one boy who fit that description.

"Butters?" I called out as I stepped into the lightly lit alleyway. Butters, who was shocked by my presence, dropped his vandalizing tool and quickly turned around.

"K-Ken? What're you doing out here?" He tried to hide the area that he was writing on before.

"I'm always out at this time. Why are you writing on public property, Butters? You know that's a felony, right?" I slightly pushed Butters aside to look at what he could have possibly written on the wall. I almost laughed out how ridiculous and Butters-like it was. There were eight little frowny faces drawn on the wall with crayon. It was hardly noticeable unless you were to really look at it.

"I-I'm real mad, y'know!" Butters squeaked out as he gave me the meanest look he could muster, but honestly it was just adorable.

"I can see that," I said, trying my best to not laugh. "Why are you mad?"

I didn't think Butters was going to tell me at first, because he just stood there, glaring at me in silence, but after a few minutes, he finally let out a sigh and slumped against the wall. "Nobody remembers." He whispered so quietly that I had to take a few seconds to understand what he said.

Nobody remembering was something I had to deal with on a daily basis, but I highly doubted Butters was upset no one was remembering his deaths. I sat down next to Butters and tried to think of what people might have forgotten. The day was September 11, which everyone remembered, because the school had a short ceremony earlier that day.

Was something else supposed to happen, today? Maybe Butters had plans with some friends, but they forgot? Then it clicked and I felt like the biggest jerk in the world. I looked over at Butters and saw he had started crying. I reached over to him and pulled him closer to me, so that his head was resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not sure how I was supposed to make up for it. "What can I do for you to forgive me and everyone else?"

Butters stayed silent for a while as he sniffled every few seconds and I was afraid he was never going to forgive us. We did this to him every year and this year had been the final straw.

"Will you do anything I ask?" Butters asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah, anything!" I urgently said, hoping he wasn't going to make me do anything too extreme.

"I want...a kiss."

"What?" I asked, shocked by the odd request. I had always known Butters was gay, but I thought for sure he had a crush on Cartman.

"I've liked you ever since we went to Hawaii together. You were the only one who cared about me and took care of me." Suddenly, Butters pulled my shirt and clumsily pushed his mouth to mine. "I love you."

I smiled at Butters' blushing face and couldn't help the sensation to make him mine that flooded through my body. I caressed his face with my right hand and pushed my left hand into his soft hair. I titled his chin and kissed him gently on the lips, letting the kiss linger as I lightly ruffled his hair.

"Happy Birthday, Butters."


End file.
